Masamune Kadoya
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Masamune Kadoya (角谷 正宗, Kadoya Masamune) is a recurring protagonist in the Metal Saga, debuting as the deuteragonist in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is a proud former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy during his time in Japan for the Big Bang Bladers World championship. He remains as Gingka's third greatest rival is the self-proclaimed #1 Blader in the World. He is a talkative, very persistent and impulsive beyblader who fights hard with his Blitz Striker 100RSF, while his previous Beyblade was Ray Striker D125CS. He is currently living in America in the Dungeon Gym with his friends, Toby, Zeo Abyss, and presently, King. Physical Appearance Masamune has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows; brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navu blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams as a reference to Ray Striker's Special Move, Lightning Sword Flash, and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. Personality Masamune is a brave, impulsive, persistant, arrogant and proud beyblader. Masamune is very talkative and his mouth normally gets him into trouble but it also makes him very unforgetable. Masamune will do anything for a challenge and Tsubasa has remarked this trait as Masamune having "no manners". Masamune's more notable trait is his arrogance, he self proclaims himself as the number one beyblader even thought he has been defeated on several occasions. Masamune's mouth combined with his arrogance has boosted his ego to the point where he thinks he can almost do anything, but this was devastated by Nile, who put Masamune in his place by defeating him, this snapped Masamune back into reality and made him realize to deflate his ego. He is very persistent proven by his actions, he would follow Gingka around and carry on battling him even after loosing several times. Masamune has little self-restraint, if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. Another one of Masamune's more noatable traits is his nact for silliness, overeacting to situations by falling out of chairs for overly flailing himself when he's angry. Despite all his flaws, Masamune is a proud blader that will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal was to defeat Gingka, and he has never stopped challenging him until he beat him. Afterwards, Gingka became better at controlling Galaxy Pegasus but Masamune still considered himself the better of the two. Relationships Gingka Hagane Sine his debut appearance, Masamune is always striving to be the No. 1 Blader in the world, but he cannot do so with Gingka holding the title. Therefore, Masamune proclaims himself as Gingka's ultimate rival, and even as they become friends, they argue on issues like who's gonna battle first and while the selection of who will face who. Even so, in Tag-Team battles, the two shows their skills while battling as they put their differences aside, give it their all and combine their strength to fight hard. Their relationship is very similar to Tyson and Daichi during the original season of Beyblade G-revolution. Toby During Masamune's training in America, he saw a small group of children playing beyblade. He met Toby who helped him get accepted into Team Dungeon. From then on Masamune became Toby's best friend into Toby's sickness. Masamune displayed great affection for Toby as he went through heck and back to save him from Dr. Ziggurat. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background Masamune Kadoya was born in Japan and grew up with a love for Beyblade. Before Japan's Battle Bladers tournament, he left to America to train. This is where Masamune met his best friends; Toby and Zeo Abyss whom he was much stronger then but bonded with at the Dungeon GYM. They even formed Team Dungeon and won a regional tournament against their bully, Vince. Toby came down with a very bad illness and could no longer beyblade. While worrying about Toby, Masamune vowed to become the number one beyblader in the world so he could help pay for Toby's recovery. After hearing about Gingka Hagane winning Battle Bladers and becoming the No.1 Beyblader, Masamune returns to Japan to confront him and gain the title for himself. The Persistant Challenger Once in Japan, Masamune seeked out the Battle Bladers champion at a local tournament, only to find runner ups, Yu Tendo and Tsubasa Otori. Masamune decides to crash the tournament and the match hoping to have some fun, Tsubasa withdraws after reffering to Masamune as rude. Masamune battles Yu, only to find out that Gingka is not at the tournament, Masamune then decides to instead pursue Gingka rather then waste time with Yu. Masamune successfully catches Gingka's trail, just after the number one blader had obtained a new beyblade, not to Masamune's concern. Masamune tells Gingka of his lineage and that because he missed Battle Bladers he was not able to prove himself as number one. Gingka accepts his challenge and easily defeats him due to his beys strengths, but Masamune refuses to stop there. Masamune continues to follow Gingka around and continuously battle him over and over, ending with Masamune's defeat everytime. thumb|One of Masamune's countless defeats at the hands of Gingka After rethinking his strategies, Masamune figures out that Gingka's uncontrolable bey is the key. In one final match Masamune is able to defeat Gingka after reading his movements, because Gingka is unable to control this. This defeat inspired Gingka to gain control of his new bey, and gave Masamune a reason to stick around. He continued to hang about Gingka, Kenta and Madoka and soon became very friendly with them while maintaining a very annoying persistance. During their hangtime, Gingka and Masamune discover a message from anonymous that leads them into a trap set by two chinese bladers named Chi-yun and Mei Mei. They challenge the duo to a tag team match in order to test the Battle Bladers Champion. Masamune constantly clashes with Gingka during the battle until they realize they must work together in order to win. They are able to push through and knock Mei-Mei from the stadium, even though they were dominated by Chi-yuns Lacerta. The two then tell Masamune, Gingka, Madoka and Kenta about the World Championships that are approaching, and they rush off to the selection matches. Though Gingka earns an automatic spot on the Japanese team, Masamune battles several rounds to ensure his spot on the team. Masamune continues to dominate, while his unknown rival Yu Tendo trys to battle but is continuously cutoff even by Kenta. Masamune is able to defeat Kenta, giving him enough to move on to the next round. In the finals, Masamune is set up against Yu who finally gets his wish. Masamune finds that Yu is far stronger then he had antisipated and nearly loses the battle. But in the mist of Yu's Libra's incredible abilities, Masamune unlocks Striker's true potential and breaks through Yu's defence with his new special move; Lightning Sword Flash! With that attack Libra is defeated and Masamune's spot on the team is assured alongside Gingka. Kyoya Tategami is the next to win but resigns from the team, leaving the two open spots to Tsubasa and Yu. It doesn't take long for Masamune to become aquainted with both of them, sharing a special friendship with Yu before the Team moves on to China to face Chi-yun's Team Wang Hu Zhong. A Single Flash of Lightning Team GanGan Galaxy arrives at the Beylin Temple in China, met by Chi-yun who introduces them to the Team Leader, Dashan Wang. Dashan decides to show Gingka how Beylin Temple training goes and Masamune follows along. During training both Masamune and Gingka show exceptional progress but Dashan only seems to notice Gingka, to Masamune's displeasure. By the end of training Dashan decides to challenge Gingka to a battle, once again ignoring Masamune. Masamune watches as Gingka is nearly defeated and decides to save Gingka and get back at Dashan at the same time by crashing their battle. Masamune doesn't stick around for much longer as he searches for more competition in China. He travels near the great wall where he challenges and defeats several Native beybladers but is interrupted by a cocky beyblader named Chao Xin. Masamune finds out from Dashan that Chao Xin is the third member of Wang Hu Zhong and thanks to Dashan, Masamune battles Chao Xin on the Great Wall. There battle begins as Chao Xin is only in it to impress the ladies, plus the fact that Dashan is forcing him to battle. Angered by Chao Xin's attitude , Masamune is blinded during battle by his pride. Chao Xin continues to taunt Masamune in battle, calling him on every mistake and beating him at every turn. Even so, Masamune knows Chao Xin is not half the blader he says he is and that Masamune can win. Even when Masamune brings out Striker's potential, Chao Xin still comes out on top, but Dashan comments on this as a fluke. Infuritated by his defeat Masamune heads into the forest to train, there he meets an older man who helps Masamune train. Masamune has not yet mastered Strikers potential, the potential to become a spear and strike at a single point. Masamune trains in this art until the very minute of his battle, the rematch he would obtain would be at the world championship against Chao Xin in the first round. Masamune arrives late and battered, unappealing to Chao Xin's taste for socail appeasement. This only inspires Masamune to want to face Chao Xin more. The battle begins as Masamune hopes to easily break through Chao Xin's Virgo, but to no avail as Chao Xin was prepared, making preperations to his beyblade before the match. Even so Masamune proclaims that Beyblade is about the spirit and you have to take it seriously to win, with his spirit burning, Masamune succesffuly unlocks Striker's power and strikes Virgo strong, forcing Chao Xin to open his eyes. The two battle fericiously and in the final clash, Masamune is able to defeat Chao Xin and get the first win for his team. Tsubasa faces Chi-yun Li in the next round, and Masamune is surpised to see that Tsubasa falls under the pressure and unleashes a mysterious power apon Chi-yun which would cause him to lose control and self destruct, costing him and his team the match. In the final round Gingka would battle Dashan and Masamune would not be able to intervien this time. As Gingka is dominated by Dashan, under the pressure of battling 4000 years of traidition, Masamune supports Gingka in telling him that his team are more then enough to combat Beylin and Dashan. Gingka fights on and is able to defeat Dashan after a ferioucious battle that even showed up Masamune's battle. With that, Team GanGan Galaxy says goodbye to their new friends Wang Hu Zhong in china and move onto Russia for their second match up. Missing Masamune Once in Russia, Masamune and Team GanGan Galaxy meet a group of Beybladers on a train. They reveal themselves to be Team Lovushka of Russia and challenge GanGan Galaxy to a friendly match aboard the train. Secretly, Anton their leader was analyzing each of GanGan's Beys but during Masamune's battle with Lera he didn't have one clear weakness as compared to Gingka's confinement to the train, unable to take flight with his Pegasus. Masamune easily defeats Lera right before Lovushka moves off the train, but during the night Masamune is fooled by his stomach, following a trail of hamburgers onto a seperate train which would head away from the tournament stadium. Once Masamune realized this, it was too late, he is now trapped in some strange Russian village. Luckily Masamune's social skills lead him to an airforce base who agrees to take him to the stadium, even thought it is to Masamune's displeasure to fly at high speeds. Masamune is dropped off at the tournament stadium, while Yu is battling Aleksei in the second round, Masamune gets lost once again and finds his way to Anton who he surprises. It doesn't take Masamune long to figure out that Anton's been cheating for Lovushka so Masamune defeats him in a beybattle, destroying the machine he's been using to cheat. Yu defeats Aleksei afterwards, winning the match for Team GanGan Galaxy who decides to watch the other matches in Big Bang Bladers. Even though Masamune is dissappointed for missing the matches, he is excited to leave Russia with his teammates. Team GanGan Galaxy now heads to the middle east where they search for the members of the Arabian team. They find that the three members are named Gasur, Karte & Zidan and are apart of the Arabian Team, Team Desert Blaze. GanGan quickly befriends the Team and cheers them on in their match against the Euro Team, Team Excalibur. Surprisingly only one member of Excalibur shows his face, Julian Konzern and he is able to defeat Desert Blaze alone, shocking GanGan Galaxy as Excalibur may become their future opponent. The Trials of Teamwork In order to find out more about the European Team, GanGan Galaxy heads to spain for the Annual festival of Warriors. While in Spain the unknowingly encounter Sophie and Wales who are a part of Excalibur, though this is not known until they reveal themselves as such in the Festival. Sophie and Wales are then able to pick out GanGan Galaxy who trespassed in the Festival, since they are not European natives. Several bladers challenge GanGan Galaxy and are easily defeated , but next Julian would step up to challenge GanGan Galaxy to a three vs three matchup . Masamune, Gingka and Yu gracefully accept to face Julian, Sophie and Wales. Like with Chi-yun and Mei Mei, Masamune would now have to work together with Gingka and now Yu to face Excalibur. Even though they work well together, they are no match for the might of Julian's twin jewlels, Sophie and Wales who block every move and even eliminate Yu from the match. Masamune and Gingka combine their strengths to finnaly break through the Cetus blockade but are quickly and easily defeated by Julian in the blink of an eye. Humilated, GanGan Galaxy leaves the festival in shame, looking to train in team arts. Madoka coaches the team to work together in tag team battles, but the team constantly conflicts with one another and are unable to work together, angered Madoka gives up on them and leaves them to train on their own. When it seems that anyhope of working together is lost, old friends from Team Wang Hu Zhong appear to announce their entry in the consolation tournament. While with GanGan Galaxy, Chao Xin helps Madoka reaccept the team while Dashan trains the team in working together. With his help the team gets in sync and as one final test, Masamune and Gingka are paired to face Dashan and Chao Xin while Yu and Tsubasa face Chi-yun and Mei-Mei. Masamune and Gingka work together well but are no match for Dashan and Chao Xin, until the entire team remembers their unity. With the spark of friendship in there hearts, Masamune and Gingka are able to bring the match to a draw, showing the sucess of their hard work. Tides of Nile Once again, GanGan Galaxy says goodbye to their good friends in Wang Hu Zhong. But now GanGan Galaxy could return home to face a new threat of an old face. The face of the man who resigned from the Team, Kyoya Tategami and his Team Wild Fang would await them in the next match. Apon returning home, GanGan Galaxy are praised by there hometown fans and friends. It doesn't take long before drama surfaces, when Team Wild Fang's homeage blader Kyoya returns. The WBBA decides to hold a press conference, Masamune expecting to have a focus is dumbfounded when everyone is focused on Gingka's rematch with Kyoya. Though Masamune tries to take the spotlight, Gingka absolutley refuses to let Masamune battle Kyoya. In a fit of jealousy, Masamune challenges Nile in order to make sure that he stands out. Immediately a rivalry begins as Nile does not take well to Masamune's attitiude. The match is set as Masamune successfully starts controvery and news over the starting match, rather then just the rematch between Gingka and Kyoya. Masamune trains hard as he knows that Nile is an impressive beyblader, battling Kenta during the night. The next day, the matchup begins, Team GanGan Galaxy versus Team Wild Fang. Right on schedule, Masamune faces Nile in the first match. Masamune goes in confident while Nile stands up to Masamune's ego with his timidness, the battle begins as they both display great skill. Masamune quickly becomes overconfident as Nile simply overviews Strikers abilities. Hoping to get the upper hand Masamune tries to go head to head with Nile, but Nile's unique bey; Vulcan Horuseus shows its true power. With this Masamune is pushed further and further into a corner as Nile overpowers Striker and slowly crushes Masamune's ego, which has become too big for Masamune to contain. Masamune nearly breaks down from the humilation but is encouraged by Gingka to finish the match, refueld Masamune unleashes Striker's special move which is completley overpowered by Nile, dealing Masamune a crushing defeat. Masamune is absolutley devistated by his lost to Nile, having put so much pressure on himself and then to lose so easily. In the next match, the spotlight shines on Gingka who battles a powerful Kyoya, the two go back in forth until they are completley drained of power, ending their match in a draw. With Gingka passed out, Yu and Tsubasa decide to tag team against the Masked Bull (Benkei) and Demure. Masamune watches as Nile's plan unfolds, pushing Tsubasa into a corner much like what happened to Masamune. Tsubasa once again realeases his mysterious Dark abilities to win the match, leaving GanGan Galaxy and Wild Fang tied. In the final match, Masamune decides to get his rematch with Nile in a tag team match alongside Gingka. The two would face Kyoya and Nile. As the match begins, the two teams divide to conquer their rivals and even though Masamune has learned not to be overconfident, he is simply not strong enough to defeat Nile. Finnaly Masamune swallows his pride enough to ask Gingka for help, and with the this the real tag team match begins. Having undegone serious tag team training, GanGan Galaxy holds the advantage until Nile prepares to take the match. While working as a Team, too much pressure is put on Kyoya leaving Nile wide open for Masamune to counter attack. In one final clash the match is decided, Masamune's striker remains the only bey in the stadium, winning the match for his team. GanGan Galaxy hangs on by a thread as they move on to the semi-finals against Team Excalibur. Axe vs. Spear Team GanGan Galaxy heads to Europe for the first round of the Semi-Finals against Team Excalibur. Expecting to meet some serious competition, GanGan Galaxy mentally and physically prepare themselves. But right before the matches begin, Gingka dissappears, leaving Masamune to take a stand as the team leader. Masamune starts off by battles Team Excalibur's muscle; Klaus who defeated Chi-yun of Wang Hu Zhong with ease. Masamune has learned from his battles with Nile not to udnerestimate his oppoenent and from his battles with Chao Xin, how to combat with intellect. Masamune battles his hardest again Klaus who seems to over power Masmaune at every turn, but Masamune refuses to give in as he begins to push back Klaus with his new found blader spirit. Even so, the match ends in Masamune's defeat after he forces Klaus beyond his limits, and in the greatest lesson learned Masamune accepts defeat gracefully. Masamune plans with his teammates to face Sophie and Wales, having experience battling them. Tsubasa and Yu work together to overcome Tsubasa's darkness and finnaly defeat the twin Jewel's giving GanGan Galaxy a fighting chance. Now Julian awaits a final opponent and in the nick of time Masamune is greatful to see that Gingka has returned to the stadium, revealing he had been facing Ryuga in battle. Coming off a near defeat, Gingka truly masters his Pegasus and defeats Julian Konzern, sending GanGan Galaxy to the second round of the semi finals in Brazil. Bashful Brazillians Team GanGan Galaxy travels to Brazil on schedule for their match against Team Garcias. While relaxing and watching Team Garcias previous match on TV with the United States Team; Team Starbreakers, Masamune recognizes his childhood friend Zeo on the US Team. Masamune states that he was a very weak blader back when he trained with him and is surprised to see that he helped to defeat the Garcias. During this time, Yu is ambushed by Team Garcias while exploring and they severely damage his bey. Infuritated, Team GanGan Galaxy heads into their match knowing something is very wrong with the way the Garcias play. The Garcias suggest a 4 on 4 elimination style match and GanGan Galaxy accepts. Yu goes first but due to his beys injuries, he is easily defeated. Masamune then steps in to face the main assailant , Enzo Garcia. Masamune easily defeats Enzo using his newfound blader spirit and moves on to face Selen Garcia. Selen tricks Masamune countless times with underhanded distractions which costs Masamune the match, leaving most of it up to Gingka who defeats Selen and Ian but is defeated by Argo when he wasn't paying attention. The final match would be up to Tsubasa who would rise to the ranks and defeat Argo fair and square. Battle on the Homefront After almost a year, Masamune returns to the United States of Amercia to face see who GanGan Galaxy will battle in the finals, Team Excalibur again or Team Starbreaker. Before the match, Masamune meets up with an old friend, Zeo Abyss. They share many words, Zeo explaining that he trained at HD Academy to broaden his skills with a new beyblade; Flame Byxis 230WD. Zeo challenges Masamune to a friendly match that ends in a no contest , as they want to preserve there fight for the championship. Masamune sees Zeo off and heads to the tournament ring to view the Semi-final match. Masamune and GanGan Galaxy arrive to the stadium early to find Zeo and several other HD beybladers trying to capture Ryuga. Automatically taking Zeo's side, Masamune confronts Ryuga until Gingka halts him and has him notice a dramatic change in personality within Zeo. Zeo then harasses Masamune about leaving Toby and battles both Masamune and Gingka while Ryuga escapes. Confused, Masamune does not fight back and is easily overwhelmed by Zeo, who stops and retreats on orders. Not long after there is an explosion at the Stadium, where Tsubasa and Yu have been knocked unconcious by non other then Damian Hart, knocking GanGan Galaxy down two members. Masamune and Ginka decide to watch the semi final and witness astonish feats at the hands of Team Starbreakers, challenging Excalibur with Zeo absent, only using two members. Jack of Starbreakers, a weirdly artistic beyblader is easily able to defeat Klaus who defeats Masamune and more impressively, Damian Hart was able to defeat Julian, Sophie and Wales all at once. This means in no time, Team Starbreaks will become the opponents of GanGan Galaxy in the Big Bang Bladers final. Two members down, GanGan Galaxy holds "tryouts" to find a two replacement members that is nearly filled by Ryo Hagane, Kenta and Wang Hu Zhong until Hikaru elimates them due to several rules. Behind in members and behind the clock, Team GanGan Galaxy moves on to face head to head against Team Starbreakers. Masamune and Gingka plan to win two matches in a row, as Masamune is prepared to face and defeat his friend Zeo in the first round. The two battle as Masamune realizes that Zeo has been somewhat enhanced and hypmotized by the HD Academy. With these powers Zeo is more then a match for Masamune, whom he defeats after nearly destroying the stadium and Striker, breaking Masamune's arm in the process. With most hopes for victory dashed by Masamune's injury, he and Gingka witness a miracle, as Ryuga reappears to be the sub member for GanGan Galaxy. Ryuga is able to defeat Jack in battle, giving Gingka a fighting chance against Starbreakers as he faces Damian. During the battle, Masamune helps to remind Gingka that his team is behind him all the way, and after a long fought battle, Gingka is victorious over Damian. With this victory, GanGan Galaxy are declared the world champions, Masamune finally realizing his dream of being on top as one of the best. For a Friend During GanGan's celebration with Wang Hu Zhong, Dr. Ziggurat and several other previous opponents appear to announce the Beyblade Powered Weapon, the Spiral Force. During the announcement, Masamune deduces that the spiral force is powered by a cured but twisted Toby. Making this personal, Masamune fights with Gingka and other allies to take down the Spiral Force all across new york city. Masamune teams up with Dashan to combat Argo Garcia and Julian Konzern. They catch Masamune and Dashan offgaurd and nearly land a defeating blow until Nile arrives with Wild Fang to combat Hades. It is not long before Hades City is set to launch, a floating city containing the spiral force. Masamune tags along with Sophie, Wales and Klaus who hope to save Julian from Ziggurat's grip. With their help he easily gets passed Selen Garcia and her pack of HD bladers in order to board Hades City. Masamune rejoins with Gingka, Madoka and recovered Tsubasa and Yu to strike directly into Hades City. Once at Hades Inc, they are blocked off by the gatekeeper, Julian Konzern, but Dashan, Sophie & Wales remain behind to face him . Masamune hurries with Gingka, racing past obsitcles such as both Jack and Damian whom Tsubasa, Madoka, Yu and Kyoya stay behind to combat. Masamune and Gingka make it to the Spiral Core where Toby is. Under the new name, Faust Toby is hypmotized into battling his best friend Masamune. Gingka aids Masamune in battle, as Toby's beyblade; Twisted Tempo is the key to spiral force. It is a very powerful Bey that is able to fend off both Pegasus and Striker with justs its roatation. They do not get a chance to fight back until Ryuga strikes Hades City with his bey, causing a disruption long enough for Gingka and Masamune to strike and stop all three beys from spinning. Hades City is not stopped as Gingka must travles deeper into the Spiral Core in order to stop it. Meanwhile Masamune decides to stay behind to stop Faust and free his friend's mind. This is when Zeo returns, and as top beybladers they fight to keep their promise to Toby, a promist to save him. Zeo arrives to help Masamune combat Faust, holding him off long enough for Gingka and Ryuga to destroy the Spiral Core. Masamune and Zeo look past their problems to fight for there friend, reinstalling their memories into his heart, to overcome the arrangement. In the final moments of the battle, the Spiral Core is depleted by Gingka allowing Masamune and Zeo to strike Twisted Tempo and once again stop all three beys from spinning. Within this defeat, Toby regains his mind and personality and opens his eyes to see Masamune and Zeo, his friends right before him. Masamune bids a final goodbye to his great new friends he gained from his long experience with GanGan Galaxy. Remaining behind in the USA to be with his friends, Toby and Zeo Abyss. Masamune then says his farewell to Gingka, Yu, Tsubasa, and Madoka, another group of bonds that he's started — another group of friends. Beyblade: Metal Fury Masamune remains in America at the Dungeon Gym as a member of Team Dungeon with Zeo and Toby. Masamune recieves a video call from his old friend Gingka, asking him if his Striker has undergone any changes. Gingka explains that if Striker evolves then that means Masamune has become a legendary beyblader. Excited by the call. Masamune runs to Coach Gym and asks him to upgrade his Ray Striker so that he can become a Legendary Blader. Totally misunderstanding the process of truely becoming one, Masamune waits while his Striker is being upgraded. The upcoming tournament; Destroyer Dome is announced by Team Dungeon who decides to enter, while they are confronted by an old friend; Tsubasa Otori. Tsubasa tells them that he plans to enter the tournament aswell and decides to test Zeo and Toby's new beyblades Spiral Fox and Lyra. Masamune is pumped by their battle which is interrupted by Coach Gym who was trying to upgrade Masamune's striker in peace. The next couple of days the tournament begins and Masamune watches as Tsubasa, Toby and Zeo work together in the Block A match to obtain their spots in the final match. Masamune finally recieves his new beyblade; Blitz Striker and showcases to Gingka who is visiting the tournament . Masamune is told that he cannot be a legendary blader if a star fragment isn't inside his beyblade but this does not distraught him. What does is a beyblader who continously taunts Masamune, Masamune asks his named and he simply reffers to himself as "King" reflecting his ego. Masamune and King argue until they are confronted by another; Jigsaw who claims that he will silence them both by beating them. Team Lovushka shows up and are decided to be participants aswell as the Gym Trainee's. Even so Masamune only focus' on King who he has sparked a rivalry with. The Destroyer Dome Block B match begins as Masamune is only focused on going blow for blow with King. Blitz Striker proves to have formidable speed and power aswell as great mode changes to boot. Even so, King's VariAres D:D is equally as powerful able to trade blow for blow and take the full force of Masamune's barrage attacks. Meanwhile, Jigsaw takes out the rest of the competition including Jack, the Trainee's and Team Lovushka. Leaving the three alone they prepare to battle but cannot because they must move onto the final match. In the final match, Toby, Tsubasa and Zeo join in to battle in the final six. Masamune focus' on battling King but is distracted by the defeat of Toby and Zeo at the hands of Jigsaw. Masamune moves in to battle him but is confused by his Eonis' abilities, Tsubasa aids Masamune and leaves Jigsaw open. But before Masamune can make a move, King becomes overjoyed by the epic battle and takes Jigsaw alone, revealing his reverse rotation. King showcases his strength and defeats Jigsaw, leaving the three to battle. Tsubasa takes on King and is pushed back, leaving Masamune to try. They are both surprised when King unlocks his Legend Aura and attacks with his special move; strong enough to defeat Tsubasa's Eagle. With now just the two of them, they clash fiercly over and over until the Dome itself is blow off it's hinges and sent spiralling towards the river. Masamune continues to battle King who reveals his lineage as a lone blader shunned for his strength and love for battle. They spark frienship through their beyblades and decide to finish the match. Masamune activates his new special move; Flash of Lightning to take on King of Thundersword! In the end Masamune is defeated and King is announced as the winner, but Masamune congradulates King and seal's their new found frienship. Masamune asks King's real name as a token of their frienship but King simply responds by revealing that it is his real name after all. Battles Gingka HaganeGingka Hagane Beyblades *'Ray Striker D125CS' : Masamune's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is a powerful attack type with incredible power and speed. The combination of the energy ring and fusion wheel allow for incredible attack power on contact that can channel itself into several attacks like a barrage. It's D125 performance tip allows it to control itself at high speeds and the Coated Sharp allows it to meanuever itself and perform incredible dodges and haults. It's greatest ability is its power to focus itself into a single strike of lightning, focusing all its power into one point. *'Blitz Striker 100RSF ': Masamune's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a powerful attack type that was upgraded from Ray Striker. It is a lower track vartiant that optimizes much greater speed and attack control then it's predecessor. Bltiz Striker is able to channel it's strength through mode changes that include it's barrage mode that unleashes powerful attacks in a barrage formation, wearing down the opponent quickly. It's attack mode allows for slower but more powerful offense that can even defend against powerful attacks. Special Moves Ray Striker *'Lightning Sword Flash:' Striker focus' all its raw attack power into one point and is unleased through this attack. It focus' the energy into a single strike of lightning that breaks through the opponents defence and cuts through their offence. Blitz Striker *'Flash of Lightning :' Striker focus' its raw attack power into several strikes of lightning that condense inside itself and explode on contanct to immerse the opponent in it spower and dominate them. `Quotes *"WHAT!!!!!!!??????" *''"Here Pandas!"'' *''"I am the #1 blader in the world!"'' *''"Go, go Striker!"'' *''"I'm the #1 blader."'' *''"Where are the pandas?!?!"'' *''"I'm the world's strongest blader!"'' *''"I can't be number 1 doing that, no way!"'' *''"I'm the world's best blader, yeah!"'' *''"The whole world will acknowledge me when I become number 1!"'' *''"What!? Oh I'm not number 1???"'' *"I'm #1!" Trivia *His appearance and personality are equal to that of Daichi Sumeragi, because he argues with Gingka just like Daichi would do with Tyson Granger and Masamune's voice in english sounds some what similar to Daichi and Tyson. Also similar to Tyson and Daichi, Masamune's beast is a Unicorn, which is in the same horse family as a Pegasus, similar to how Tyson and Daichi had Dragoons. *He enjoys a certain food shaped as a orange sticks that are extremely spicy. Anybody who eats one regrets it once their mouth burns, but he seems to be used to the taste. *In Metal Fury he and Gingka seem not argue anymore, instead, he argues with his new rival, King. *He is born in Japan and lives in America, after moving there to train. *He has a liking for Pandas and Koalas, but mostly a liking for Pandas, as shown in several episodes. He talked about the total lack of pandas in China. *He has the same launcher as Gingka in Metal Masters, except his is green. *Both of his Beys contain top-tier defense and attack parts, Coat Sharp and Rubber Semi Flat, Blitz ,100 and D125 this is odd for the defense parts because his Beyblades are Attack-Types. *It seems that Masamune is better friends with Toby than Zeo. *Masamune is Japanese for "sword." The name relates to his Ray Striker's special move, Lightning Sword Flash. *The Masamune is also the name of a sword in Chrono Trigger. *He's the only member of Team GanGan Galaxy that did not appear in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Gallery Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Team GanGan Galaxy Category:Team Dungeon Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Male